stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Fin McCloud
Fin McCloud is one of the six main characters on Stoked. She is fiercely independent and girlishly feminine, but also fun-loving and laid-back. She never backs down from a challenge and uses surf lingo on a regular basis. Fin has won first place in the Junior Surfing Competition three years in a row, and is ranked #56 in the world. Initially she was supposed to be the surf instructor at Surfer's Paradise, but Reef got the job instead and she was given a position in housekeeping. Fin makes fast friends with Broseph, Emma and Lo, but from the moment she and Reef actually speak to one another, they become rivals, due to his belief that men are better at surfing than women. From that point on, she is almost always hostile towards Reef, though it is hinted that they are crushing on each other. Lo and Emma are always teasing Fin about Reef and trying to get the two of them together. In "Waves of Cheese", they tease Fin about him in a hotel room, Lo teases Fin by saying that she "wants to marry him and have a hundred of his little surfer babies!" though Fin denies liking him. And in "Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High ", while Reef and Fin are "stranded", Emma and Lo believe they cut work to hook up together and spread the rumor to Broseph and Johnny. Fin runs a website called "Crusty Hotel Rooms.com". The idea of the website was inspired by Fin when she was doing her job cleaning the hotels rooms and stumpled one that was seriously gross. She and Rosie put pictures up of gross rooms on the website and have people comment on them. In one room which Fin nicknamed "the dumpster" was a super cute guy named Marshall who found out about the website. Even though it cost her a cute guy she continues to run the website. Trivia *Fin is voiced by Katie Crown, who also voices Izzy from Total Drama Island/Action. *At the end of the theme song, Reef is seen to have his arm around Fin, and she leans into him, which implies a future relationship between the two. Also, in the episode "Waves of Cheese" she seems to be jealous when Reef gets a girlfriend. For more on this topic, see Reef-Fin Relationship *She apparently taught her little brother how to ride a bike, but it didn't end well. *Fin is shown to have a sister named Sam, who she has been seen talking to over the phone multiple times. Sam is voiced by Megan Fahlenbock, who also voiced the characters of Jen Masterson from 6teen and Gwen from Total Drama Island/Action. *Fin also has four brothers, as she mentioned in Board and Confused. *She also has a dog. *She was said to have a longboard, DVD player, and a private bedroom. *The Fresh TV symbol can be found on Fin's swim suit. *She was one of Emma's Surf coach. *Fin's iPhone is light blue. *If Fin was fired from Surfer's Paradise she would have to work at the Tastie Freezie. *Some people believe Fin is kind of the leader of the girls, as seen in "Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High", when she says "Come on, girls" and Fin, Lo, and Emma all walk away. *Fin does not wear a necklace and so does Johnny. *She is staying in room 202 with Emma and Lo in the staff housing *In "Mr. Wahine" she wears black bra and panty with pink lines. *Fin went out with Marshall in Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure it didn't last. *Fin was supposedly dated Reef prior to episode 12, he gave her wild flowers with poison ivy. =See also= *Reef-Fin Relationship Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites The Dust *Board and Confused *Take your Kook To Work Day *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Hang 9 *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Groms Gone Wild *Chum Music *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus Gallery Category:Characters Category:Surfers Category:Staff Members Category:Groms Category:McCloud Family Category:Club Bro